Confessions of a First Year
by magic cheese
Summary: That prat did it again. He managed to publicly embarrass me not once, but twice. How dare he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, this is the first fic that I am posting on this site, so if you are going to review, please be gentle. I accept constructive criticism, but please don't be too harsh. It might scar me for life! Do you want that on your conscience? I hope not. Anyways, I hope you love this fic at least half as much as I do. Enjoy reading!**

**Prologue**

It was one of those cloudy, gloomy mornings that were so dark it felt like it was late afternoon. In the parking lot of Kings Cross Station in London, England was a fairly new red station wagon. Inside that station wagon were four different people; a woman, a man, a teenage girl, and a younger girl who was eleven.

The woman was about 35 years old and very good looking. She had a short blond perm, blue eyes, and small dimples on both cheeks. She wore stylish black sunglasses and a nice suit with a matching skirt. Her name was Trista Green Evans.

The man, who was in the driver's seat, looked a little older than the woman. He was a porky. He had black hair that was balding a little bit at the top, and warm brown eyes. He also was wearing a suit and a gold tie. His name was Humphrey Evans II.

The teenage girl was wearing an annoyed expression on her face. She clearly didn't want to be there. She was fourteen years old. She had her mother's blond hair, which she wore long and wavy. She had small dark beady eyes that darted nervously towards the car door as if she was planning an escape. Her name was Petunia Abigail Evans.

The last girl in the car was the youngest. She was eleven years old and wore an anxious and somewhat sad expression on her face. She was very pretty. She had long, straight, dark red hair which no one in her family knew where it came from. Most suspected it was from her great-great grandma Rosie. She also had beautiful, bright emerald green eyes that were a little moist. Her name was Lily Marie Evans and she was the most important one in the car. Little did anyone know that she would have a wacky, crazy, danger-filled future ahead of her.

"Well. Is everyone ready?" asked Humphrey quietly, looking at Lily through his rear-view mirror.

Lily snapped out of her gaze at the dog sniffing the garbage can outside.

"Sure." Lily said, forcing herself to smile. The truth was that she was scared. As much as she had bragged to her parents and sister about going to Hogwarts, part of her just wanted to stay with her family. She didn't know what to expect at Hogwarts.

They all stepped out of the car. Humphrey was taking Lily's trunks out of the car while she silently peeled the bumper sticker that read "Happy Campers" on the car.

Together they walked, silently, to Platforms 9 and 10. Trista bent down to her youngest daughter and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Darling, have a smashing time at your school. I know you'll do great. I'm so proud of you, and I'm going to miss you tremendously! I love you, sweetheart." Trista said, and she pecked Lily on each cheek and gave her a tiny squeeze on her shoulders, and rose up. Humphrey gave a big hug to Lily and whispered in her ear "Now, Lily, if you ever want to come back home, you just say so. I will come to pick you up and we can go back home."

"That's okay, Dad. I'll be fine. I'm just worried that I won't have any friends."

"Of course you'll have friends. Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

Lily gave her father a kiss on the forehead and turned towards her sister.

"Bye Petunia. I'll miss you." said Lily, lying through her teeth.

Petunia rolled her eyes and gave her sister a quick hug and then let go, as if Lily was a disease.

Without looking back, Lily grabbed her trolley and ran towards the brick wall in between Platforms 9 and 10. Behind her she could hear her mother's muffled sobs and her sister whining to go back in the car.

**A/N Sorry the chapter was kind of sucky. The rest of the story will be funny and a kind of dramatic. And it will be in Lily's PoV. So please review! Just press that little purple button….c'mon, you can do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My Internet connection broke down. Damn SBC…..plus somehow I managed to delete the first chapter, so I had to re-write it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Lady Sorciere- Hey, you're my first reviewer! Congratulations. Thanks for the advice. I wasn't offended. Good luck on being an editor!**

**magic cheese- Thank you! You sound like a truly wonderful, beautiful, smart girl. And I bet you're awesome. **

**How sad is it that I have to leave myself a review?**

**Chapter One**

I'm sitting right now in the first year girls' dorm of Gryffindor Tower, with my new roommate. Her name is Rebecca Ann Walters. Her impossibly glossy hair is dark brown, and she has big grey eyes. Her pale skin has freckles across her nose, and she has the reddest lips I have ever seen. In my life. I swear, it's like she's just eaten a bowl of cherries. I wonder if she's wearing lipstick.

Anyways, she's talking right now about herself. I hope she doesn't babble _all_ the time, because that would be seriously annoying. I think I'd switch dorms. I can't stand people who talk about themselves all the time. It's so bloody frustrating. I mean, hello, there are more interesting people besides yourself! Like me, for example.

"Are you a half blood?" she asks loudly.

"Erm…no. I'm a muggie born." I say to her.

"You mean Muggle born." she corrects.

"Exactly." I respond, blushing a bit. Gosh, I can't even get the words right. How am I going to survive here? I've never even done magic! Okay, Lily, don't panic. Just breathe deeply. In. Out. In. Out. Do not panic. You'll be fine. And, of course, you can always go back home if you want, just like Daddy said.

I wonder what they're doing at home. I suppose they're crying their eyes out over me. Poor Mum and Daddy. They must miss me dreadfully. I'm sure it's hard when your favorite daughter leaves home. Now they're stuck with Petunia. Petunia will probably drive them insane. Poor Mum and Daddy…..

I should probably pay more attention to Rebecca. She might get the impression that I'm not interested in her.

"Yeah, that great!" I exclaim.

She's frowning at me. Why is she frowning at me? All I said was 'Yeah, that's great'. That can't be offensive. Unless she just told me that her grandmother is dying. Or her cat ran away. Great. I've just possibly ruined the only friendship here I'll ever have. Me and my big mouth.

"You think it's great that my parent's are getting divorced?" she asked.

"Erm….uhhh……yeah. I mean, it's…umm….great that your parents are…..erm…..mature enough to realize that they don't belong together." I stammer slowly.

She still looks a bit unconvinced.

"I mean, think about, Becky. This way, you'll get two birthdays and two Christmases. Double presents. You can't beat that, can you?" I tell her.

Her face lights up suddenly.

"You're right! This is bloody brilliant. Thanks, Lils." she says, hugging me.

"I'm a bit tired. I think I'm going to turn in." I say, faking a small yawn. She nods at me and climbs over to her bed.

"Goodnight, Lily."

" 'Night, Beck."

**Eh….didn't really like this chapter much. Did you? Let me know at 1800-URE-VIEW. Just kidding. All you have to do is press the little purple button. Do it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady Sorciere- Yeah, I did review my own story. I was bored! Well, the thing is, Lily and Rebecca were the only two girls who got sorted into Gryffindor. Sometimes there are a lot, sometimes there are a little. It's okay if you don't review all the time. And you will know more about Lily and Rebecca in later chapters. I like long reviews!**

**00mrdragon00- Thanks! In this chapter, I will introduce James and the other Marauders. **

**Chapter Two**

_Brrrring._

"Lily, wake up!" I hear a voice cry distantly. No! It's too early to wake up. I need to go back to sleep……

"Rise and shine! C'mon, Lils." I hear the voice cry again, only this time it's getting closer. I put my head under my pillow and burrow my body into the large comforter. Maybe if I lie really still, she'll forget about me.

"Lily! It's the first day of class! Let's go!" I hear right in my left ear. Rebecca pounces on me and begins to lightly slap my face.

"Nooooooooooo." I moan loudly. I obviously need some more rest. Why can't she understand that and leave me alone?

"Fine, Lily. But you're going to have to find your own way downstairs." she replies.

"Argh! Fine, I'm up. Now what?" I whine impatiently.

"Get dressed. And comb your hair." she instructed.

"Okay, mum."

I get out of bed and reach over to the heavy wooden trunk at the end of my bed. From inside, I grab a white collared shirt with buttons, a black knee-length skirt, some long black socks, and my Hogwarts robe complete with the Gryffindor crest on it. After I finish putting those on, I reach for my worn-out, canary yellow Converse sneakers with the pink shoelaces. I love my Converse. When I finish tying my shoelaces, I grab my wooden hairbrush and work through the thick mass of straight, dark red hair on my head. Finally, I put the hairbrush down, grab my book bag, and I am done.

"Rebecca, are you ready?" I ask, knowing she's probably been tapping her foot.

"Umm….no." she says.

"Aha!" I exclaim. What was the point of her waking me up at the early time of 7:30 when I was just going to have to wait for her?

"Shut up, Lily. I can't get this bloody shoe on right!" she cries.

"Well, hurry up. I'm starving."

"And I suppose helping me is not an option?"

Oh, right. I walk over to her and kneel down next to her foot, helping her enforce her foot into the shoe.

"I think perhaps that the shoe's a little too small." I tell her.

"Me too. It's these bloody feet. They won't stop growing!" she yells, angrily banging her foot on the ground.

Together we push her foot in until it finally fits. She leads me down the spiral staircase into the common room, out through the portrait of the Fat Lady, down some couple of corridors, to the left, then to the right, then the right again, and we are standing in front of the entrance to the Great Hall.

"How did you know where to go?" I ask her, amazed.

"I listen." she responds, smiling to herself.

We sit down at Gryffindor table. Or is it the Ravenclaw table? I'm not sure. No, I'm pretty sure it's Gryffindor, because we are sitting across of those four idiots who tried to start a food fight last night at the Welcoming Feast. A boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes named Remus Lupin. A small, short wimpy looking boy with blond hair and watery gray eyes named Peter Pettigrew. A boy with kind of long dark hair and blue eyes named Sirius Black. And finally, the king of all idiots, a boy with black messy hair and bright hazel eyes. Did I mention that he's an idiot?

"Hello, Evans." greets James.

"Shut your face."

"Why is she so mean to me?" James asked Sirius, feigning offense.

"I think she thinks you're a bumbling idiot, mate." said Sirius wisely.

"That's not true! Remus, is that what you think?"

Remus nodded, peeling a banana.

I grabbed a warm cinnamon muffin.

"Can someone pass me the milk?" I asked timidly around the table. As soon as my mouth had closed, James leapt up, grabbed the milk from a sixth year who looked like he wanted to punch James (don't we all?), raced back to me, and poured milk into my goblet.

"Here, Evans."

"Dork."

**A/N How did you guys like the Lily/James encounter? If you loved it, then good for you! If you hated it, then my story has achieved it's purpose. So let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I hate Kidz Bop.**

**00mrdragon00- Yay! I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Chapter Three**

_Homework September 2- September 6, 1971_

_Transfiguration- Practice spells from Chapter 1 of the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. Write short paragraphs about each spell with their theory and history. Due Monday_

_Charms- Practice 'Wingardium Leviosa'. So basically nothing._

_Herbology- Nothing_

_Potions- Write a 1 foot essay on the powdered root of asphodel. Due Tuesday._

_History of Magic- Write a 1 and a half foot essay on the cause of the Scandinavian troll wars of 1211. Due Thursday._

_Defense Against Dark Arts- Nothing._

This is all the work I must complete by Monday morning. It's Saturday morning right now. I have exactly 48 hours to do this. Great. This is so much work for me! I mean, I'm an eleven year old kid. I don't know how to write an essay properly! What if my professors don't like my work? What if they yell at me and shred it up and say I have awful penmanship and sentence structure and make me cry in front of the whole class like Ms. Willinger did last term? Gosh, that was awful. And I worked hard on that, too! The nerve that woman had, tearing up what I had worked so hard for. But that's not the point. The point is that I'm being overworked, of course. I would never have this much work back at my primary school.

If only I had done it during the school week like Rebecca and the boys had. Now they're out playing around the castle and I'm stuck in the common room, sitting in front of a messy pile of textbooks and parchment, being shushed at by a red-faced, zitty fifth year if I sigh too loudly.

Oh, well. I might as well get this over with so I can be free tomorrow. Okay, so let's see….first off the list is Transfiguration. Which I know nothing about. Honestly, it's not even my fault! It's very hard to concentrate properly when Professor McGonagall is watching you like a hawk. And she was especially eyeing me. As if she somehow knew that I would be trouble. Which I'm not. But she still hates me, which is unfair. And she _likes_ that great annoying prat James Potter, which is even more unfair. Teachers shouldn't play favoritism, in my opinion.

I take out my lovely new copy of _Standard Book of Spells, Grade One _by Miranda Goshawk. I slowly open, taking in all of the quaint little corner pictures, enjoying the interesting little side notes and trivia facts along the side of the page. And now, time for my part. I slowly bring it up under my nose and sniff it. I love doing this. I do this to all the books I come across. This one has a beautiful smell; smooth and distinctly sweet. Like a—

"Eww! Are you sniffing that book?" I hear from somewhere behind me. I whip around and locate the accuser. James Potter. That prat did it again. He managed to publicly embarrass me not once, but twice. How dare he? This is my private time for me and my books, and I'll not allow anyone to ruin it! Oh, he's getting such a telling off from me! I'm gonna show the bloody twit not to mess with Lily Marie Evans….

"Uhh…erm…w-what?" is all I manage to babble. I'm now quite aware of the fact that everyone in the common room has their eyes on me. Some are even _laughing_ at me! I feel my face burning up and I know that I probably resemble a tomato right now. How embarrassing! Now I'll be called the Girl Who Sniffs Books! It'll be a nickname that will stick to me wherever I go 'till my dying day. Oh, the humiliation!

There's only one logical thing I can do in this situation. That is to run. I'm not even going to bother trying to deny it. It's too late now. I leap out of my chair and dash across to the exit, while people are jeering at me. Even after I leave the common room, I still run. I run like a mad thing that runs. I don't even know where I'm going, and I don't bloody care. Hopefully I'll get lost in some hidden closet and die.

I'm getting pretty tired of running. Maybe I'll just walk to my death, which would be more convenient. Wait a minute! I can hear someone crying. Who would be crying? I've just been publicly humiliated, what've they got to be crying about? I follow the sniffles and sobs until I find a small boy about my age sitting in a corner, with his knees brought up to his chest, and his face buried under his arms. He has black, greasy hair and sallow skin. I recognize him! He's the poor boy who was being teased in front of the Entrance Hall on Wednesday. I remember feeling sorry for him.

I stride over to him, take a seat next to him, and put my arm around his shoulder. He automatically places his head on my shoulder, while I stroke him gently. Poor boy! He must be having a tough time here. It doesn't seem that he has many friends or any friends at all. He must be lonely and sad.

"There, there. It'll be alright." I whisper comfortingly into his ear, just like Daddy does. He flinches away from me, as though just noticing me.

"Who're you?" he demands rather rudely. I stare into his black, wet eyes.

"My name is Lily Ev—" I begin, before he cuts me off.

"Are you a Mudblood?" he asks, eyeing me suspiciously. What the bloody hell is he on about?

"Excuse me. A what, pardon?" I ask.

"Oh, you must be one. Lucius told me if I hang out with _your_ crowd, he'd make my life even more miserable and pathetic than it already is." he spat disdainfully.

"Well, he sounds like trouble. You shouldn't hang around with him!" I advise him cautiously.

"You don't understand anything, do you? You just come into Hogwarts, prancing around like you own the place when your blood's not even of any worth." he hissed, walking away, leaving me shocked and confused. What just happened? And what the heck is a Mudblood?

I get up, and decide I should probably head over to the Great Hall. It must be lunchtime. As I get nearer and nearer, I can hear the whispers and giggles of other students. Are they laughing at me? No, those girls are Hufflepuffs. But what if the news spread around the whole castle? What if everyone now thinks I'm a total freak, and I can never have a chance to be popular? Argh! I hate James Potter! He's such a loser.

I sit down at the Gryffindor table. Rebecca's already there, eating an apple.

"Hey, I heard what happened to you." she tells me, smirking a bit.

"Don't remind me. It was terrible." I moan, burying my face into my arms.

"Well, Remus said it was funny." Rebecca says.

"What? Have they been telling the whole school?" I ask, turning around to see if anyone's staring.

"No. I just asked where you had gone to." she said.

"He's still in for it."

I waited until I saw the boys arrive. James grinned at me as he sat down.

"Hey, Evans. Sniffed some good books lately?" he asks cheekily.

"Shut up, shut up! I'm gonna get you, Potter. So you'd better watch out." I threaten in what I think is a soft, deadly voice.

Then I just ignore him as I grab a strawberry yogurt, a ham and lettuce sandwich, and a goblet of pumpkin juice, and start eating. My eyes wander around the room as I suddenly spot the boy who was crying. His face is still a bit tearstained, and his eyes are red and puffy.

"Hey, Becky, you see that boy over there?" I ask her, pointing in the direction of the boy.

"Oh, that's old Snivellus." said Sirius.

"Huh? You know him? Well, I hope you're nice to him."

"Of course we're not! He's a foul git. And he's a Slytherin." Peter tells us.

"But that's awful. He was crying this morning. I saw him."

"Haha! We have a new nickname for him. Crybaby Snivellus! Thanks, Evans."

"Shut up, Potter. I saw _you_ crying in the library the other day. 'I miss my mummy and daddy'." I say, mimicking him.

"That's a lie!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"_Yes!_"

"No. And I'll tell the whole school if you don't leave me alone. I told you I'd get you. So hahahahahahaha!"

**A/N Okay, puh-lease review! Please. It's not that hard. Just press that purple button and tell me if you like it or not. PLEASE! **


End file.
